


Fugitives

by localnastyboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, McCree's POV, Rimming, Spanking, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localnastyboy/pseuds/localnastyboy
Summary: McCree and Hanzo reconnect after they're both forced to live dodging the law's eyes. Finally, they get a chance to go over what they've been dancing around for so many months.





	

He arched his back so nicely when he gets fucked from behind, it's such a gorgeous sight. Hanzo wasn't quick to warm up to you, but once he learned to trust an immature cowboy, it worked out for the both of you. You rake your nails down his back and he grinds his ass into you begging for more. Shimadas do not beg but there are a few non-verbal ways for him to get what he wants out of you- mainly the thick cock you've been teasing him with for months. He was damn impatient, but who are you to deny the heir what his demands.

You met him decades ago when you were still working for Blackwatch under Reyes; younger and definitely stupider. How were you supposed to know the built, black haired beauty was your mark? You were given a description of Hanzo Shimada along with files piled to the ceiling about his family when you took the job but under the dim lights of the club, all you saw was an intimidating tattooed man you wanted to tear the clothes off of. The club was an obvious front for the family business but local law enforcement couldn't lay a finger on the place. You were sent in because of your age, hoping that you could get close to the boy who would inherit everything in time. You remember how you got scolded for how close you really got- a quick fuck in the bathroom that left you covered in telltale bruises on your collar bone and a fake number in your pocket. It wasn't a complete bust; you did manage to get some information on key locations for their trade deals but that was it.

Now, their empire had long been destroyed with the heir killing his wayward brother- though subsequently refusing to take the position of his father. Different groups took advantage of the breakup of the most successful arms and drug traffickers to take over and Hanzo had fled. Overwatch thought he was gone for good, but after almost 20 years later, you found him when you too were on the run. You make a fantastic pair; two washed up criminals with the terrible inability to forget the past.

You were desperate and maybe so was he. He pulled the silk that kept his hair in a high knot on his head and black locks fell to his shoulders. Without thinking, you reach a hand to his face but he swats it away immediately. Even though you've been wandering together for half a year now, whenever things get too intimate his body seems to reject it. He apologizes as he brings the hand to his face on his own accord and kisses it. Not like you had an amazing upbringing or anything, but it was heartbreaking to see the remnants of Hanzo’s past bubble up in an act of self-sabotage. You knew he cared for you now but he had to force himself past the tics he picked up in his youth in order to show it. He pressed another kiss to the back of your hand and you could feel the blade of his tongue graze your skin and pulling you even closer, he took two of your fingers into his mouth. The act dripped with lust as he swirled his tongue around your digits and finally he looked up at you with half-lidded eyes that silently screamed, take off your fucking clothes.

A thread of spit still connected your fingers to his mouth when you withdrew your hand and the sight of Hanzo with his hair a mess and eyeing your fingers went straight to your groin. You were half-hard already and this was the closest you would ever get to him asking for you. The shitty motel you found on the old country route wasn't much, but it did offer a roof over your heads and much needed privacy. You both needed the secrecy right now and this run down inn in the middle of nowhere was the next best thing to a sanctuary.

Hanzo slipped the arm of his robe off and he lay down before you, shirtless. Scars littered his torso as proof of his old life and the eyes of the dragon tattooed on him seemed to stare you down. He pushed his hair out of his face and he seemed to be growing irritated that you haven't moved to remove the rest of his garb yet. You come back to yourself and climb over to where he lay on the bed. Holding his face in one hand, you use the other to trail down and push down the rest of his silk uniform. Throwing your hat to the ground, he grabs you by the hair and sharply pulls you in for a kiss. If there was a hint of romance, it was pushed so far beneath the surface there was only want. He bites your lips and pulls your brown curls harder. "Stop taking your sweet time, cowboy, or you’ll miss me." You answer with your tongue slipping between his lips and you think he hear him moan. Your sarape is quickly pulled off and the rest of your gear follows it to its place on the floor just as fast. He has a cut cock and you can see how the precum has coated the head already; if you looked at yours it would be in near the same state after a swift stroke to pull down your foreskin.

Everything about Hanzo had a purpose and nothing was left to whimsy. Even on the run, he always kept himself maintained and his appearances neat. You on the other hand couldn't be bothered to fuss with much beyond the essentials and it was almost intimidating to be splayed like this in front of him for fear of comparison. He didn't seem bothered, in fact he loved how careless you were and was jealous of how you didn't seem to be bothered by going out of line. It reminded him of someone very important.

The archer brought himself closer to you and rested on his knees between your thighs. This would be the first time being with him since you were young men when you met those many years ago. He remembered exactly who you were, he told you, when you decided to run away together. Although he may have not known the details behind he encounter, he remembers the young ruffian who pushed him into the dingy stall and bent him against the gritty tile wall and ground into his ass. You weren't as much of a keener as you were back then but, God, you remembered how you felt when you were inside him those many years ago and you go rigid in his hand when he dips down to take your cock in his mouth.

Fuck, his mouth is perfect and knows exactly how to work you. He plays with you with his tongue while he sucks you in and a light hand on your balls has your entire body singing. You can't help but take a fistful of black hair and push him down to the hilt and listen to him gag on you. The feeling has you going wild and you can't stop yourself from thrusting up and fucking his throat and choking him on you. He pushes on, using his mouth and his hand to push you further and you can see him blink back tears. It's depraved and he fucking loves it; being used and thrown around. Hanzo is so used to having be in control that the momentary distraction of being man handled and fucked has him feeling a high.

You push him off of you and his eyes are wide as he watched you rise up from the mattress.

“Flip over.” He complies instantly, getting on his hands and knees with his ass in the air, waiting for more direction. You steady yourself behind him and use a thick hand pressed between his shoulder blades to push him down. "Get that ass higher where I can see it." He struggles briefly under your hand but he gets himself in a comfortable position with his face into the pillow and his back bent to give you he best view of his hole. You take your thumb into your mouth to get it slick with spit and lightly press it to his entrance, just tracing innocent circles to get it wet. You can hear him breath heavily beneath you and his hands reach out in front of him to grab onto a pillow, the sheets, anything to ground him to the moment. Teasing is awfully rude of you and you figure he deserved something for his obedience. You bring your head down and press a kiss to his left cheek and he flinches at the touch. His ass is fucking perfect to grab and you give it a slap for good measure. You can tell Hanzo is tense because he doesn't yelp at the impact and looks like he's pushing back for more contact. Pressing another kiss to his heated skin, you dig into his skin with the nails of the hand you raised to him and he shivers beneath you. You get a little impatient yourself and with half-lidded eyes you swipe your tongue over his entrance and Hanzo is absolutely melting. You're loving it just as much and dare to keep darting your tongue out and taste him so intimately.

His ass flexes as you fuck him with your mouth and both of you need so much more than this and you rise up from his and wipe off your mouth with your arm. You hear him about to protest and you smack him across the ass again and hope that holds him over for the few moments it takes you to reach into your bag pocket. You don't have any condoms on you but you have a near empty bottle of lube has has a few good uses left in it and you slick up a finger that slides so well inside him now that his muscle is nicely relaxed. You test it inside him and slide in another with slightly more resistance but Hanzo hums at the pressure. You fuck him slowly to let him adjust and he does with ease and turns his head to look back at you. “That all, gunslinger?”

He’s such a greedy brat and you love it, and you can’t help but give another smack with a little more force this time which elicits the most beautiful moan you've ever heard, at least before you slide your cock in his tight little ass. He goes still as you press deeper into him and the only sound that passes his lips are shaky breaths as he tries to accommodate your length.

“You're awfully quiet now. More than you bargained for, sweetheart?” Your own breathing is just as uneven as his but you try to drown it out with your mocking tone.

“I was-“ he tried to spit out, “I was going to say you could fuck me a lot better than that.”

“You're a greedy slut but you already know that, don’t you? Yeah, you love getting rawed in that filthy hole of yours. You're going to take every bit of it and you're going to be crying for me.”

“Make it worth crying for, then.”

With that you shove his head down into the mattress while you drill into him from behind, not giving him a moment to catch his breath. His shouts are muffled by the cheap sheets that cover the bed and you grind into him, unrelenting. You release his head from your grasp and he tries to push back to get some leverage and the hand that held him down makes impact with his already reddening skin. Hanzo starts to sound hoarse from the harsh treatment, but if he didn't have such a smart mouth maybe you would have gone easy on him. Or maybe you wouldn't. He's reacting so beautifully to your cock splitting him open and you start to feel a little light headed. Hanzo finally chokes out a plea and he’s sweating heavily. “Please, Jesse! Fuck- I'm so close. Shit- just keep it like that-“

“You gonna come on my cock? You're gorgeous, darling. You take me so well. I'm gonna fill up that tight ass full of my cum. Tell me how much you want it.”

You look down to see yourself fucking him and lube is dripping down his thighs. “Yes! Come inside me please! Haaa- Ah! Fuck, please!”

A few more thrusts and you feel yourself starting to come undone and he clenches down on you and you continue to fuck into him as you come inside him. You reach around Hanzo’s body and wrap your hand around his cock, jerking him off while he grinds his ass onto your sensitive dick. His body shakes as he spills onto the sheets and his yell is so weak from being fucked out.

You slowly pull out of him and your cum trickles out of his hole and you laugh to yourself. What a pretty sight it is, this man giving himself for you to use- now dripping with you. You drop yourself on the mattress beside him. Hanzo’s body seems to have just given out and he stays laying face down on the mattress- his huffs the only sign he’s even still alive. You press a kiss to his shoulder and very gingerly rest your hand on his ass. Your spanks definitely didn't need to be as hard as they were and it's definitely gonna sting him for a bit. You're not all that sorry. “You alright there? Don't you die on me now, sweetheart.”

“I’m.. definitely alright. Just. Give me a second to feel my legs again.”

“Of course,” you say softly in his ear and rub his back while he recuperates.

Being a fugitive may not be the most glamorous lifestyle, but you think you'll do just fine with your partner-in-crime. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr under the same name- feel free to send prompts my way!


End file.
